cs2dmafiaclanfandomcom-20200213-history
Counter strike 2d Wiki
'' WELCOME TO Cs2D MAFIA CLAN SITE '' '' ' This is a site where players of counter strike add them-selfs to the clan. If you play the game 2times a week, add your-self. Mafia clan was made for loyalty too your higher mafia"s leader"s and too meet more mafia"s. you can play in anny rooms but the best room to play as a mafia clan-is CITY_LIFE_BLOCKER. try not to get banned-from rooms. so have fun and dont get banned- -------------------------KOSASHI '''MAFIA PASSWORD FOR THE WEEK! this is the password 2 id the real mafia and the fake mafia.. look@ this every WEEK cuz it will change every WEEK *'ass kicker' ''MAFIA NEWs '' *I HAVE A NEW RANKING LIST-----U CAN SEE THE RANK HERE------------- RANKS------MAFIA= HIGH CLASS LEADERs (***mafia***) GUARD= 2ND CLASS TROOPS (**mafia**) WATCHER=LOOK AFTER STORES (*mafia*) THE NEW KID=BOUNTY HUNTER AND DELIVERY (mafia) DELIVERY BOY=DELIVER GUNS 2 OTHER STORES IF TOLD (M) *''ALL MAFIA PLEASE BE VERY CARE FULL OF FAKE MAFIA AND FRIENDS'' *''GUESS WHT! MAFIA RANKS CAN JOIN THE NEW CLASSESS'' DEFA CLAN IS THE MAIN TARGET! WE ARE ENEMYS WITH THEM SHOW THEM NO MERCY!!!!! MAFIA-----LIST---------- *Evil Dragon(THE NEW KID) *KOSASHI (MAFIA) *JASON23 (GUARD) *c@ld (MAFIA) *evilninjakid (THE NEW KID) *dragonkid (MAFIA) *enis (MAFIA) *T3HK4T(MAFIA) *xxgirlxx (MAFIA) *xx(smile)xx (MAFIA) *dont fuk with me b3itch (DELIVERY BOY) *suger pie (MAFIA) *ellis (WATCHER) *T bag (THE NEW KID) *pronoob (THE NEW KID) *dragonpuff (THE NEW KID) *XxNubxX (DELIVERY BOY) *undergo (DELIVERY BOY) *YOUR MOM (THE NEW KID) *wildarm5(MAIFA) *machin1(GUARD) *uname-thai(THE NEW KID) *-=TeDKilL3R=-{RuS} (THE NEW KID) *Gallade(WATCHER) *lOSt-SoUl(WATCHER) *WaRD£R(WATCHER) *NAME *NAME *NAME THE MAFIA HIT LIST-(AKA)=THE WANTED LIST *NAZGUL *AWP:PROG:LOGIC *NINJA *RAGs1-5 *mafia-k0sashi2 *fat bitch *ass-holes *D0GGY $TYLE *DA-B3ITCHES *XxXpunkXxX *nub *biologic *toxic *xxx(carebear)xxx *DT-Darki *hetsuke *alexFM *(ALL DEFA CLAN ARE 2 B KILLED AND SHOT QUICKLY)!!!!! NO MERCY DEFA CLAN POST IDEA OR CHAT HERE ^_^ *(KOSASHI):"brian had sex, yes he had sex, brian had sex, and now he is taking me 2 get ice-cream!!!!"-----from FAMILY GUY *(SMILE):if u know how to download a lua download that one lua from unreal software the one super hero map for our clan heres the link http://www.unrealsoftware.de/files_show.php?file=10 *(kosashi) hi every1 ^_^ *(kosashi): hey new stuff is on out , u can now join the specail class only, permited by kosashi *(Jason23): kosashi it was " brian had sex with a dumb girl and now he is taking his friend Stewe to get some ice cream" from family guy oh and hi :) *(KOSASHI):lol yea my bad...well im mad @ the defa clan so, we might go 2 war with them *(jason23): never heard of them *(T3HK4T)No, you forgot the part " In His Car..." D: and i never heard of defa D: D: D: and sorry i cant play CS2D for some reason its having errors *(KOSASHI): WE R NOT GOING 2 WAR BUT WE WONT LET DEFA COME IN THE STORE--- *. *. *. *. *. *. *. * MAFIA CLASS LEADERS!!!! *KOSASHI=CLAN LEADER *DRAGONKID=CO-LEADER *SMILE=CO-LEADER *(OPEN SPOT) *(OPEN SPOT) MAFIA HITMANs Note mafia hitmans are for killing ppl that are in the mafia class leaders 2 b commanded---- so they will only listen 2 us when we tell them 2 kill some1 *(OPEN SPOT) *(OPEN SPOT) *(OPEN SPOT) *(OPEN SPOT) *(OPEN SPOT) KOSASHI SPECAIL ARMY (NOTE)-this is only for the top mafia"s 2 protect the leaders, they must b skilled and tranined by mafia or suger pie *(OPEN SPOT) *(OPEN SPOT) *(OPEN SPOT) GOOD FRIENDS 2 THE MAFIA CLANS *SUGER PIE *TEAMMATE DOWN *SIMPLE *LOLOLOLOL *LAYER *WARRNING-GIRL *XXXGIRLXXX *D0NT FLIP WITH M3!@ *Sam Fisher *ALPH@ *Gstylest Latest activity Category:Browse